bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Pact
The Wolf Pact series is the spin-off series/novel of the Blue Bloods series, from New York Times best-sellling author Melissa de la Cruz. It resolves around the adventures of Lawson, a young Wolf from Hell, and Bliss Llewellyn, one of the Blue Bloods series' main characters. Though it was published as four short different e-books in the United Sates, Wolf Pact was published as a single paperback novel in the United Kingdom. Synopsis Once enslaved in the darkest pits of the underworld, Lawson and his pack were destined to become Hounds of Hell. Escaping to Earth bought them a little time, but their old masters soon catch up with them and take away the one thing Lawson is desperate to keep hold of - the girl he loves. Now, Lawson needs to hunt the beasts he was running from if there's any chance of seeing her again. When Bliss, a mysterious ex-vampire, turns up on her own search for the Hounds it seems she might hold information that will help. But will she be able to trust this insolent, dangerously good-looking boy when she knows that he has a wolf's soul? Plot First part The ancient wolves were once proud guardians of time but they now are enslaved in the underworld, mere extensions of Lucifer's will. Lawson's pack managed to escape this fate by fleeing aboveground, now leading desperate, dangerous lives, pursued by the Hounds of Hell from one town to the next, never calling any place home. But when the hounds capture the girl Lawson loves, Tala, he will risk everything - including his own brothers' freedom - to win her back. Meanwhile, Bliss Llewellyn is adjusting to humanity after giving up her immortal vampire life. As she and her aunt Jane unravel the clues surrounding a disturbing attack on a young girl, they find themselves stalked by a terrifying force, so stealthy that Bliss doesn’t know who to blame until Jane is taken by the hellhounds themselves. Bliss vows to do whatever it takes to save her - even if it means joining forces with the dangerously good-looking boy with a wolf's soul and a too-intimate knowledge of Jane's captors. Second part Bliss Llewellyn is back from Jack and Schuyler's bonding ceremony, and she bears the scars of her own personal sacrifice, in which she broke the curse that her father, Lucifer, laid upon her. As an atonement for the sins she made on his behalf, she must seek out the hellhounds and bring them to the Silver Bloods. But she is no longer a vampire, which means she is vulnerable. And the Hounds of Hell know it. Third part Lawson lures Bliss into a trap that entangles them in a seemingly impossible situation. Bliss seeks the Hounds of Hell and Lawson is running from them. But they find common ground and a mutual attraction that both of them must fight. They have loved deeply once and the loss hurts more than they are willing to risk again. What will happen when Lucifer's daughter teams up with Romulus' prized possession? Fourth part Lawson and Bliss team up at last to travel back in time and right the wrongs of their past. But will they find Tala in time? And will their bond for each other save them when they need it the most? Chapters First part *Breakout *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Second part *The Trials *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 Third part *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 Fourth part *Chapter 26 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 }} Characters *'Bliss Llewellyn' - *'Lawson' - Notes *The events of the book begin after those of the fourth book in the Blue Bloods series, The Van Alen Legacy, and are followed by the events of the seventh and final novel, Gates of Paradise. *A sample of this story can be found inside the Blue Bloods companion book, Keys to the Repository. *Michael Johnston is credited as one of the story's author. Category:Book series Category:Wolf Pact series Category:Out of Universe